


Do you love him or is he just attractive, Sakura questions

by kurapikabrainrot



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, also neji is still alive, small cameo of team guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikabrainrot/pseuds/kurapikabrainrot
Summary: Sakura wonders what her role in Team 7 is, who she needs and who needs her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 20





	Do you love him or is he just attractive, Sakura questions

The final battle between Naruto and Sasuke was intense and violent. The so-called "best friends" had managed to make the other lose one of their arms. Sakura was able to heal them quickly enough though. Sasuke apologized for his actions and the three of them reconciled as though they were children again. The trio's stories were over, Naruto was getting married to Hinata while Sasuke realized his feelings for Sakura. It felt like both of their stories were finished while Sakura's was still unfinished. 

Ever since Team 7 was formed, Sakura had always wondered what her role in the team was. Was it to stay on the sides and only fight when needed, or was it to rush to their sides whenever someone got hurt? She never really did anything during their missions; Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi always did the fighting while she stayed out of the way. Did the other three ever even need Sakura on their team? 

Naruto always to jumped to protect Sakura whenever she was in trouble. He acted as though Sakura was unable to defend herself, like she was just a simple commoner instead of a well established ninja who trained under Tsunade. He would get hurt in her place while Sakura got away scot free. Sakura truly loved the boy like a brother, but he could be a bit much at times.

Kakashi was no different from Naruto. Got hurt in her place to protect her. Back when Team 7 was first made it was pretty obvious that Kakashi favored Sasuke over the other two, whisking him away to teach him different jutsus and all that. As they became teenagers Kakashi started favouring Naruto more, spending more time with him and teaching him more stuff. He rarely ever talked to Sakura alone, it was always accompanied by other people. Kakashi had never given her special attention or training ever since she was in Team 7.

Sasuke, the boy who she always had feelings for, denied her gestures and left the village even after she told him that he shouldn't do that. Orochimaru was a vicious man and siding with him meant that he would be considered a traitor to Konoha. He didn't seem to care though, getting revenge on his brother was the only thing that existed in his head and Orochimaru was a shortcut to that. 

He hurts her over and over again, only to say sorry _now_? Sorry couldn't even begin to pardon the multitude of pain he caused her. He used to call her annoying when they were both little, and as they become teenagers he attempts to kill her multiple times. Now that he confessed his feelings, it felt like Sakura was obligated to be with him. She obviously liked him all throughout her childhood, so not being with him just sounded stupid. These past 7 years Sakura thought that maybe, just maybe, her love for him could bring him back. 

As soon as she turned 16 she started questioning what she felt. Did she actually love him or did she just believe that she did? She was so annoyed by the things he did to the people who actually still cared about him including her and her teammates. At times it seemed like Naruto was probably more in love with Sasuke than she was, always putting his own life in danger if it meant that he would actually come back to Konoha.

To be honest, she doesn't have feelings for him anymore. She lost them years ago when she finally noticed she only liked him because he had some high cheekbones to show off.

Sasuke probably only wanted to be with her so that she could bear his kids. He definitely wanted to repopulate his clan and Sakura was the start for that. Even though he said he'd be coming back to the village, he had already left it, saying that Konoha needed to get used to the idea of him coming back. He also said his absence could be time used for Sakura to think about his proposal to get married and have kids. 

Sakura was going to say no. She always thought she needed him, but who would need someone who treated them like garbage for most of their relationship? It was always pretty obvious that he never needed her, only begging to come back into her life when he realizes that he could repopulate his clan with her. And seriously proposing an idea like _that_ and then leaving right after, who does he think he is? How stupid is he to think that someone would actually answer yes to his question? Sakura knew that her self worth was higher than that and that she deserved better.

She didn't want to become a baby-making machine for someone who she didn't love and in return didn't love her back. She deserved to be needed by someone who she fully loved and by someone who loved her back, and that person was not Sasuke. 

If she had pretended to confess to Naruto when they were younger she bets she could have been the one getting married to him. But instead what happened is that he rejects her, saying he always kind of had a crush on Hinata and that she didn't really love him. Who knows, maybe she would have the one getting married to Naruto instead of Hinata. Instead, what she got was a ridiculously stupid proposal from a boy who sure, had the looks of an literal angel but also had the emotional intelligence of 4-year old gremlin. To put it simply, he looks were attractive while his personality was not.

To be frank, Sakura always knew that her tastes didn't run in only one particular direction. She found herself being attracted to both women and men ever since she was a kid, wondering if she wanted to either be someone or be said persons partner. 

A particular person who she found attractive in both personality and looks was Ino. Ino and her long legs, her gorgeous blond hair, her cute cerulean eyes and that shirt which always just showed a bit too much of her torso. 

Not that Sakura was complaining about that though.

Ino helped her find her courage after they first met, when Sakura was still ashamed of her forehead. Making her embrace it rather than hide it let Sakura grow out of her shell and become her own person. All of her memories of Ino were fond in Sakura's mind, like the time when they fought at the Chunin exams or when Ino and her team helped Team 7 out in the Forest of Death. It was exhilarating whenever the two of them fought; maybe one of them had gone to far but they usually made up with each other fairly quickly. 

When she was a young idiot and her self esteem and pride were higher then the moon, Sakura liked to think that she was the more important one in their friendship. That Ino was the one who needed her. Sakura would never say this out loud, but it was the other way around. She needed Ino. Maybe now that she was older it was more of a want then a need, the want to have Ino all to herself. 

Now that she thinks about it she could go to the Yamanaka flower shop to see her. She'd spent the last two weeks in her bedroom moping over Sasuke's offer and some flowers could lighten up her room. If Ino did want to actually be with Sakura romantically, Sakura was going to do all in her power for their relationship to progress naturally. Not something where she would just offer for the two of them to get married out of nowhere. That would probably just scare her away.

So she got up, took a shower and changed her clothes to get ready. She left the door, said bye to her mom and started walking over there. Sakura was really only going to ask her out to a friend date and slowly start dropping hints that she might want their relationship to be more romantic then platonic. Even if Ino didn't want to be with Sakura, she still wanted for them to at least still be friends. 

The Yamanaka shop seemed to be having a patch of flowers currently. There were a lot of different bouquets for sale at the stores outside and a ton of people seemed to be pondering whether to buy them. Sakura stepped inside and saw Ino standing by the cash register reading a book. Ino shouted out "Sakura!" when she caught sight of her at the door and got out of her stool. Ino wrapped her hands around Sakura's waist while Sakura wrapped her arms at Ino's neck. Feeling Ino's hands around her waist made her think just where else those hands could be in the future.

But that was a thought for another time.

"It's nice to see you again Ino. Do you wanna go get some food with later?" Sakura asked.

"My shift ends in around 20 minutes, would you mind waiting until then? I have so much to talk about, I haven't seen you and your big forehead in a while!" She replies with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ino."

"I was just kidding, okay? If you want you can go to the sweets store next door while you wait. See you in a bit!"

With that Ino went back to the cash register while Sakura went to the store next door. She brought some dango and went to go sit on one of the benches outside. There was a strange sight outside. The sight of... Neji and Lee holding hands? With the both of them blushing? And with them in more casual clothes?

Sakura was definitely going to ask about that later.  
~  
Ino's shift ended and the two of them went to a restaurant nearby. On the way there they talked about anything that was happening currently in Konoha. 

"Didn't Sasuke say that he was coming back to Konoha? Also, a little birdie told that he actually proposed to you when you last saw each other." With a groan, Ino kept going, "How did someone like you even manage to snatch a babe like that? I'm honestly so jealous, I thought that at this point of my life I would have already been married."

"I'm sure you'll find someone who'll want to be with you, Ino." I hope that person will be me, Sakura thinks. "I was thinking of rejecting Sasuke's proposal to be truthful. He's only ever treated me like garbage for the time which we've known each other, and I lost feelings for him years ago. If he wants to get married and have more Uchiha's then he's gonna need to find someone else who's willing to do so."

"Thats good. Being with someone you don't even like would just be draining for both of you." Ino replies.

They finally reached the restaurant, ordering two main dishes with a lot of sides which they shared. Their "date" went smoothly, joking at times while being serious at other times. Sakura remembered what she saw outside the sweets store earlier in the day and decided to ask Ino about it. 

"I saw something crazy outside the sweets store today. Neji and Lee holding hands. Do you know anything about it? I don't wanna jump to conclusions here but it is so surprising to see two crazily opposite people like them being together.

"Ooh! I knew there was something going between Team Guy right now. Firstly, I saw Tenten and Neji at a restaurant alone together," she pauses to wink at Sakura, "and when I asked about it the two of them got super dodgy and started stuttering a lot when attempting to explain it. Second, I once went to go take a morning walk one day and I saw Tenten and Lee asleep on one of the park benches. And with what you just told me it's no doubt something suspicious is happening with them," Ino finishes.

"Wait, so the three of them might all be dating each other?" Sakura questions.

"I mean who knows, it's their own business and affairs which they're experiencing. I'm not surprised though, they are all wildly attractive people and have spent almost a whole decade with each other." Ino finishes the last of her food with the end of this sentence. They decide to split the bill and leave the restaurant.

Sakura was just planning on walking home afterwards, but she got whisked away into another conversation and ended up walking Ino to her house. They walked in step with each other up to Ino's room. 

"I haven't had this much fun with someone in a while, thank you for today." Sakura says, a bit sad at the fact that she would actually have to leave now. 

"You don't need to thank me. We're friends, that's what we're supposed to." Ino replies, a sappy smile on her face.

And in this moment, Ino honestly just looks stunning. Her hair was down for once and her eyes looked a warm greenish-blue in the sunset. Sakura takes a step of faith with this next action.

She kisses her.  
Ino seems a bit taken aback at this but slowly gets used to it. Sakura's hands take place on either side of Ino's face while she deepens the kiss. It's a new feeling for Ino, Sakura can tell by the small squeak that she makes. She lets go while Ino stares at her, a newfound blush tinting both of their cheeks. 

"Bye Ino." Sakura says as she turns around to go back home. Ino stands at the door, still processing what just happened and mutters a small bye before she closes the room. This day on its own was probably better than anything Sakura could of had with Sasuke. 

Sakura surely wanted Ino, and she hopes that she Ino will also want her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry if the timeline is a bit off, I dropped shippuden after ep 200 cus it was getting rlly boring but I still wanted to write this  
> \- poly team guy is rlly cute, wish there were more fics
> 
> hope you enjoyed !


End file.
